Millennial Bucky
by pumpkaboo
Summary: Bucky is just trying to fit in a little better.
1. Flower Crowns

Bucky enjoyed a little bit of time to himself. He also loved being doted on by Steve, although he would never admit that. Maybe he would. But only to Steve. Steve would understand.

He looked out the window, watching everyone walk by. People watching was just amazing. Everyone was so wrapped up in their own worlds. Talking on phones, staring at phones, sitting with other people still looking at their phones.

He had been given a phone. He had lost it after a day, but he didn't want to tell Steve that. Surely Steve would be disappointed. The phone was definitely at home. For all he knew it could be the one that moved around from the coffee table to the dining table. No one else ever really looked at it as it changed locations.

He sipped from his drink. He didn't needed his phone.

"Bucky?"

He looked at Wanda. "Hi."

"I didn't realize you were out today too."

"Just thought it would be nice to get out."

"Does Steve know you're out?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"You should probably let him know."

"I know."

"Well, I see you're enjoying your coffee. You're lucky you look like you could pass as a millennial."

He frowned. "A what?"

"You look like every other twenty-something that enjoys coffee."

He shrugged. "Maybe. Except I don't glue my eyes to a screen."

She nodded, a little smile playing on her face. "You know what you would suit?"

He frowned. "What?"

"Its nothing bad" she said, opening a shopping bag she had. She pulled out a band with large blue and purple flowers all over it.

"What is that?"

"A flower crown. Its just a headband, but I think it would really suit you" she smiled, setting it on his head. She looked at it and smiled. "Wow... you're so cute. Just... let's not tell anyone that I said that."

He nodded. "Secrets safe."

She chuckled. "Well, you keep that on. Looks good."

He sipping his coffee. "So... this is how people dress?"

For a quick second it looked like she was thinking of the answer. "Uh... Yes. It is. Absolutely."

"Okay." He had to admit that he hadn't seen many flower crowns, but he had to trust her judgment. She was always nice to him.

She smiled. "Well, I have to keep going. I will see you back at the tower?"

He nodded.

She picked up her drink from the counter and walked out.

He reached up and touched the flower crown, a small smile on his face. "Huh" he smiled.

...

He took the elevator back up to the lounge area.

"What is that on your head?"

He looked at Sam, eyes narrowed. "Do you have a problem with it?"

"I didn't realize we adopted a seventeen year old girl."

Bucky rolled his eyes. "Well..." he decided against saying anything and sat on the lounge next to Sam who still staring at it.

Sam just shook his head. "Don't tell me you bought that."

"It was given to me."

"Please tell me Steve didn't buy it for you."

"Not Steve."

Wanda walked into the room, talking to Vision. She saw Bucky and smiled. "You're still wearing it."

He nodded.

Sam shook his head. "No. Not okay. Wanda? Really?"

"I thought it looked nice."

"I bet you told him that is what everyone wears these days. Lettin' him walk around in this? Ridiculous!"

"You have to admit, the blue and purple shades do bring out his eyes" Vision said.

Wanda smiled. "You're right. That is why I picked it."

"You intentionally bought him a flower crown?"

"I sure did."

Sam got up and walked out of the room.

"He'll get used to it" Wanda decided.

Vision nodded in agreement.


	2. Phones, Apps and Social Media

"Okay, I made you this incredible phone, and you leave it lying around all over the place. What is wrong with you?"

He looked up from his pancakes at Tony. "What?"

"This phone. Its yours. If I find it lying around again..."

Bucky just watched him, waiting for him to finish up his threat.

"Just don't lose it again."

Bucky picked up the phone and turned it on. He didn't know much about it. When Tony had given it to him he had thanked him politely while trying to figure out how to do anything. He ended up calling Steve five times without realizing it and sent a picture of the top of his head and the roof to Natasha who politely ignored him and never mentioned it. Probably because she knew that he had no idea what the hell he was doing.

"What is this?" he asked, pointing to an 'f' and a 't' in little boxes.

"Social media accounts. I would recommend you don't use them for a while. Not that they're actually set up or anything" Tony added, sipping his coffee.

He looked at other things on the phone. What did they do? He pressed one of them and it came up with his face. That was probably how he sent that picture to Natasha the first time.

"If you're going to take pictures, maybe you should put your flower crown on" Sam said, walking past him to the fridge.

Tony chuckled. "I forgot about that."

Bucky finished his breakfast, meanwhile pressing the boxes on his phone. "Huh."

"What have you found?" Tony asked, actually sounding worried.

Bucky shrugged. "You tell me."

"Hm. Maybe just stick with phone calls and messages."

Bucky nodded. He picked up the phone and walked away.

"Hey, don't be a caveman, put your plate in the sink."

Bucky looked around and walked back, putting the plate in the sink and turned on the tap, staring at Tony the whole time. He turned the tap off and walked away.

"He is gonna come after you" Sam said.

"Fuck you" Tony groaned.

It didn't take long for Bucky to find Wanda. She was sitting on her bed, a closed book next to her.

"Excuse me?"

She looked around. "Hey. Found your phone did you?"

"Yeah. Stark gave it to me."

"Yeah, like four months ago or something."

He shrugged. "He returned it to me. Do you think you could help me with it?"

"Sure. What do you mean?"

"These" he said, pointing at the boxes.

"Oh, your apps?"

"Apps?" he repeated.

She nodded. "Yeah." She patiently went through all the different apps with him, and what they were used for. "Are you going to set any of them up?"

"Stark said I shouldn't."

"Why not?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well, I don't know if its really worth it-"

"Do you have any of these?" he asked.

"No. I mean, I did, but not any more."

He nodded. "Just, didn't like them?"

"Sometimes you just need to have people who really care about you in your life."

"Hm."

She smiled. "If you want me to help set them up-"

"Not right now" he decided.

She nodded. "Okay. Do you think I could paint your nails?"

"Is that what people do these days?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Okay" he nodded.

She smiled, picking up her black polish. "Thanks."


	3. Cats

"Bucky, you're basically the poster boy for millennials right now" Sam said, shaking his head.

"I don't understand" Bucky said.

"Flower crowns, nail polish, snapchat filters... cats?"

"I am more curious as to how he acquired said cats" Tony said, leaning against the wall.

"Don't think we didn't see that picture you sent to Steve of you" Sam said, looking sideways at Tony.

"Yeah, we saw it."

Bucky shrugged. "I thought I sent it to you guys too."

"Wait... what?" Tony said.

"I was sure I sent that picture to everyone here."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "I liked it." He petted the small tabby cat. "So soft-"

"Where did you get the cats?"

"Why do you have to know Stark?"

"Just call me Tony. And I am curious."

"You can't kick them out if that is what you're implying."

"I don't want to kick them out. I want to pat them."

Bucky narrowed his eyes. "No."

Tony frowned. "Hand over the phone."

Bucky pouted but handed it over.

"Goddammit."

"That plan backfired" Sam said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"What plan?" Bucky asked. This was so confusing. He adjusted his flower crown and picked up the the tortoiseshell cat that had been napping at his feet.

"Well, since you're so addicted to snapchat I thought you would let me pat the cats so you could keep your phone."

"Nope. My fur-babies are more important to me."

"Fur-babies? This is too weird" Sam shook his head. "Feared assassin my ass" he mumbled as he walked away.

Tony sighed. "Okay. Let me pat the cats. I like cats. I feel we could bond over this."

Bucky raised his eyebrow. "Give me my phone back."

"Too sassy." Tony shook his head and passed the phone back. "Damn extortionist." He passed Bucky the phone and sat down on the lounge.

Bucky passed the tortoiseshell over.

"So soft" Tony agreed.

Bucky nodded.

"Names?"

Bucky blinked a few times. He loved them but he hadn't thought of naming them. He looked at the one Tony was holding. "Ronald." He looked at the one in his lap. "Gertrude."

"You're fucking kidding."

Bucky shook his head. "I see nothing wrong with them."

Tony shook his head. "Gertrude?"

"She was the Patron Saint of Cats."

"Okay, I'll let it slide."

Bucky smirked. "Good."

"Don't start."


End file.
